


Will (part 2)

by ravewriter



Series: Will [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Cumdump, Extremely Underage, Gangbang, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Will's in for a gangbang...





	Will (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._  
>  **

Will had been with his master for a year now. The man had come to his room at least twice a day. Once in the mornings to take him to shower, where he would be fucked, and once in the evening, where he was not only fucked, but trained.

His training involved using long, thin dildos about ten inches long. They easily slid up his anal canal, and despite the first few times being painful, his master had slowly worked him up to bigger ones until his anus was straight enough to take a solid dildo into his ass without it hurting.

The biggest thing he’d taken so far was his masters cock. It was about two inches wide at its thickest point, and it was seven inches long. He could take the whole thing now. He was even able to take the entire thing down his throat.

Although he was able to do it, he still hated it. He was rewarded with crayons and colouring pencils, even pens to write with, but he wasn’t allowed to use any of these items until his master had watched him insert them inside his ass.

He still wasn’t used to the treatment. When he struggled too much or hurt his master, the man would hit him, and it hurt even worse than his father had, so he’d learned quickly not to act out. He had tested the man’s patience enough to know how much he could struggle.

There was a thin line between the man’s enjoyment of the struggles and angering him, and Will had managed to recognise the signs of teetering on that edge. He was usually good, though. He only struggled when it hurt, which it rarely did anymore.

There had been one time his master had fucked him in front of guests. The guests were all men who worked for him, and they had all watched eagerly, desiring the boy for themselves, but the man had only fucked the boy over the dinner table, before forcing him to sit, still impaled, for the rest of the meal.

Today was different, however. The man had an air of eagerness as he led Will down the stairs to a room he had never seen before. It was a thin room, barely a meter wide, but it was at least three long. It was dark, too, and the walls were brick instead of paint.

There was a contraption about half way down. It was a plank of wood that was just under a meter high, and in the wall was a hole in the brick in a strange shape. There were ropes in a pile on the floor, but the man pushed them away with his foot as he walked the boy over.

The man grabbed the boy and set him on the wood, pushing him back so his bum slid through the hole. The man made sure the boy’s penis was up between his legs so it wouldn’t be seen, before pushing the cautious boy further in. The wall was rough against his skin, but it had been sanded and almost perfectly fit around his body.

The boy couldn’t see past his waist, but he felt cool air around his bum cheeks. The man took his hands, tying them below him so they were on either side of his thighs, wrapped beneath the wood and tied tightly so that his body was forced to press down on his thighs. The man also pressed his ankles against the vertical wood, tying them there so the boy could barely move an inch.

“Stay.”

The man left the boy, and he entered the other room, which was empty. On the wall above the hole was a bottle of lube on a shelf, and a dildo about seven inches long, but he ignored the dildo, taking the lube and pouring some on the bum that poked out of the wall.

He rubbed some over his own cock, before shoving into the warm hole, grinning when he heard the muffle cry of the boy. He mercilessly fucked into the hole, while the boy tried to keep his breath even.

It hurt. It only hurt when the man left out a session, and in this particular occasion the man had only touched him the previous morning. It was now the next evening, he’d missed two sessions, and he hadn’t prepared Will at all.

Will had found out by now that he had a prostate. After the initial pain came shivers of pleasure that rocketed through his body as the man brushed against it roughly. In this position, his penis was stuck between his thighs and body, and was barely rubbed. He’d be able to cum, hopefully, if the man fucked him more than once.

But he didn’t. The man emptied his warm cum inside the boy’s anal canal, then buckled himself back up, walking to the door. Outside stood about eight men. They were all large men, but the man had made sure that none of their penises were thicker than his. He wanted to save that for the future. He gestured to the men that the room was free, and when they disappeared inside he went back to the boy.

Will was panting. He could feel fingers in his asshole, which was strange because the man rarely used fingers after he fucked him. But when the door opened his eyes widened when he saw his master. Whose fingers were inside him?

His master stood in front of him, pulling his pants back down, and he shoved his flaccid penis into the boy’s mouth, who sucked on it obediently, while he was still confused as to who was touching him.

On the other side of the wall, the man had all gathered to watch the abuse. They already had the dildo lubricated, and their fingers were mostly used out of pure curiosity. One of them shoved the dildo in, despite the few fingers still in the way, and the boy cried out over his master’s cock, before choking.

It wasn’t that he’d been stretched too much, it was a shock, rather. The dildo was rounded on both ends, and it had fit all the way in when his master had used it on him, but the men in the other room only thrust it in three quarters a few times.

The first man pulled the dildo out and shoved his cock inside the boy. This man was longer than his master, and he pressed into him deeper than he was used to. But the boy didn’t make any noise as the man fucked his ass, while his master occupied his throat.

Each man had their turn, and Will’s master fucked his mouth, cumming each time inside and forcing him to swallow it. He would come back to fuck his mouth every fifteen minutes, but never left the room.

The very last man in the room wanted only one last go. He watched the cum dribble from the boy’s ass and into the large pool of cum on the floor. His anus was wide, having been used so much in such a short while.

The man took the dildo that was laying in the pool of cum, using the cum to lube it up. He pushed it into the boy, thrusting it a few times, before pushing it in further, slower this time, and watching his asshole close around the silicone.

With the screen above the boy, his master could see what the other man was doing, but made no efforts to stop him. In fact, he simply shoved his cock back into the boy, who was wide eyed at the feeling of something fully inside of him. Usually nothing ever went in him like this, his ass was always open.

The man on the other side slid his cock in after the dildo slowly, pushing the dildo deeper into the boy, who whimpered at the feeling. Nothing had ever been this deep inside him, and he was scared that it wouldn’t come out. What if it got lost?

But the other man didn’t care. He fucked the boy, grunting as his tip hit the end of the dildo with each thrust, and it made him cum quickly. Will’s master was also quick to cum, due to the change of events. He pressed his cock into the boy’s throat, and came as he felt Will struggle to swallow around him.

“Push it out, pet,” said the master, and watched on the camera as the boy attempted to push the dildo out of himself, while his master kept cumming down his throat.

After a short while the dildo pressed against the inside of his ring of muscle, and the dildo fell out quickly after it popped out. It was a new favourite hobby of Will’s master.


End file.
